Regarding techniques for gelling a photographic emulsion in a sol state, an emulsified material in a sol state, etc., methods have been employed in which, as described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 8-95178, prior to being completely transformed into a gel state, those are placed into in a storage vessel, and, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-31447, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 60-104937, and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 3-5210 and 3-68735, a material in a sol state is transformed to a gel state employing evacuation and heat transfer cooling.
The method is described further in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-14717.